


插花艺术

by chimu233



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Jojo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimu233/pseuds/chimu233
Kudos: 8





	插花艺术

插花艺术  
空条承太郎深谙插花之道

承太郎从神社鸟居处的楼梯栽下去之后，晕眩和吵人的女人们让他心烦，他不耐烦的拍打着那条两万元的裤子，他抬头那一瞬间，世界安静了下来，四目相对的一瞬间他想“我的女儿要叫徐伦，儿子叫承太”  
......  
后来他们两个滚上床似乎也没那么难以理解，年轻人滚烫的血液和无法释放的躁动，还有两人眼神交流之中外人无法理解的默契。花京院湿润的嘴唇，明亮缱绻的眼睛，细白的手指，藏在绿色学兰下结实柔韧的身体，修身的裤子勾勒出的线条，还有漏出的一节脚踝...整个人就像挺拔生长的百合花，但是这朵花却只为了承太郎而盛开。

他们第一次做爱在一个明亮的月夜，两个人本来只是依偎在一起，在五十天的倒计时中难得的平静夜晚细细亲吻。承太郎乌黑卷翘的头发带着潮气，蹭的花京院有些痒。他将那些碎发捋到承太郎耳后，温热的手抚着承太郎耳后的光滑的皮肤。花京院略薄的嘴唇轻轻地印在承太郎脸上，尔后又在那双海天交接一样的眼睛上落下一吻。承太郎觉得痒，扣住花京院的肩膀，翻身压在他的身上，鼻尖相对“やれやれ，”说罢扣住花京院的后颈，使他扬起了头，舌头交缠，呼吸相融，好像世间没有人比他们更亲近更亲密。  
承太郎起身的一瞬间，花京院得以喘息，脸色绯红，脖颈上都泛着一层粉，因为缺氧，憋的眼睛里水光粼粼，眼睛转了转，从刚才的吻中回过神来，伸手勾住承太郎的脖子，把两人的距离缩短“再来一次？”

承太郎没说话，把他的手往下带了带，花京院没反应过来，手指无意识收缩一下，被烫到似的抽回手。承太郎有些懊恼的舔咬着花京院的手，果然还是太着急了吗...  
正当承太郎想说点什么的时候，花京院有些不好意思的开口“东西...在包里”，然后有些期待的看着承太郎，承太郎却好像蓝色的鲸头鹳，呆呆地眼神飘忽。  
花京院伸出法皇，把一瓶润滑液直接砸进承太郎怀里，承太郎终于回了神，两个人像接吻鱼一样粘连，难舍难分。承太郎甚至叫出白金之星来褪下两人的衣服，花京院抓着承太郎的小臂，有些为难的开口“能不能把白金之星收回去，好奇怪啊”  
承太郎到不觉得有什么，咬着花京院泛粉的耳朵，半开玩笑的开口“裤子脱了一半，你现在说这个，嗯？”指使白金之星从背后抱住裤子脱了一半的花京院，挺跨顶了顶捂住脸的恋人。  
白金宽厚的手从花京院腿弯穿过，把他摆成一条砧板上的鱼，即便是花京院挣扎，在白金面前，也是不疼不痒的情趣。  
“但是被人盯着，啊，很奇怪的...你轻一点好痛！”  
承太郎手上动作不停，细细的吻着花京院，安抚着他的情绪，又觉得这样脸红害羞的花京院很新奇，并没有收回白金之星，反而指使白金将花京院的腿打的更开，手上沾着润滑，向里面探去，忍着将花京院直接贯穿的卑劣想法，细致耐心的做着扩张

逐渐的，花京院开始小口小口的喘气，脚趾开始不自觉的蜷缩，喉中压抑着呻吟，承太郎坏心眼的将手指分开又聚拢，修剪整齐的指甲划过一个凸起，花京院小声的尖叫了一下，想要并拢双腿，但是身后沉默的巨人尽职尽责的挽着花京院柔韧修长的腿，陌生的快感让花京院有些惶恐，承太郎闲着的那只手也不消停，捏着花京院的乳尖，用指腹摩擦，直磨得嫣红，花京院感觉要被快感折磨死了，前段溢出了许多清液，将他自己的肚子弄得湿漉漉的，泛着水光，后穴里嵌着某个混蛋的手指，花京院一时有些气恼“承太郎，哈啊，你要是，不行，就换我来，啊！”被突然填满的感觉并不好受。尽管做了充分的扩张，承太郎优越的老二也是让花京院不太好受。不过谢天谢地，白金终于被收了回去，花京院被钉在了承太郎身上，笔直的腿蟒一样绞着承太郎的后背  
花京院因为疼痛而抽气，承太郎也不好受，花京院太紧了，勒的他差点交代进花京院的身体里。  
两个人慢慢的磨合，花京院渐入佳境，眼神迷离，双手扶住承太郎的肩膀上下吞吐那个让他又爱又恨的大东西，承太郎舔咬着花京院可怜的两个奶头，又吸又舔，那两个小小的肉粒肿了起来，承太郎忽然很有满足感，看吧，温和有礼的花京院是为我一个人而盛开的百合，只有我一个人能看见他这样沉沦又迷人的样子。  
承太郎托着花京院的屁股，方便他动作，自己也随着插入。  
两人结合处黏黏糊糊的，水声在寂静的夜里，伴着喘息和鼓鼓的心跳，让人脸红  
承太郎扣住花京院的腰，把他放到床上，提起他酸软的左腿搭在肩上，一下一下把自己嵌进去，花京院的双手胡乱的在承太郎后背抓挠，忽的他觉得承太郎喘息更为粗重，他用力的收缩后穴。随后承太郎咬着他的锁骨射了出来。  
窗外静悄悄，只有月亮知道


End file.
